Tempus Portus
by The Grey One
Summary: After GoF. A small mishap at the graveyard sends Harry into the future. The question isn't how far, but can he get back?
1. Prologue

_Tempus Portus: In the Beginning_

Prologue

_Harry's POV_

In the beginning, the universe had nothing in it. There wasn't even a universe. But then all this scientific crap happened and the planets and stars were made. Hell, I'm not even in the universe anymore. All because of magic. Fantastic, wonderful magic. Bloody shit has ruined my life and the lives of many others. First my parents, then Cedric, now this. I thought portkeys were one of the safest methods of traveling. Damn it. I bet the makers of the spell never thought of something like this happening. Stuck inside the vortex that is the portkey. It's kinda like floo with that greenish color, but a bit more yellow. I just hope that I can get out of here soon. I'm pretty tired from what happened earlier. You see, I have this really evil wizard out to get me now. Well, he was out to get me when I was one year old, but he tried to kill me and failed…miserably. He got my parents though. I really thought I'd join with them in that graveyard. Anyway, one of my parents' old friends, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed them and gave their location to this evil wizard. Then him and a few of the wizard-oh, the evil wizard's name is Voldemort by the way-'henchmen,' also known as Death Eaters, kidnapped me at the end of the last task of the Triwizard Tournament. That's another story, but right now, it's about the events that took place just after. You see, I had tied with another kid. His name was Cedric. He got kidnapped also…and was killed. Pettigrew had kidnapped us and used my blood to revive Voldemort. You see, when I said he failed miserably, his body died in the attempt to kill me. No one is sure how, but I know that I lived from whatever it was. Anyway, me and Voldy dueled, and…well, I don't know what the hell it was, but it was just screwed up. Cedric and my parents and countless other nameless figures came out of his wand. I used the distraction to try to grab the thing used to take me here: the Triwizard Tournament trophy. I grabbed it, but one of the Death Eaters got to it at the same time, 'cept with a reducto curse. Blew the thing up less than half a second I grabbed it. Now I'm stuck between that graveyard and Merlin knows where.

Merlin I hope I get out of here soon.


	2. Chapter 1

_Tempus Portus: In the Beginning_

Chapter 1

* * *

Everyone was in shock at the fact that the two Hogwarts Champions had just vanished into thin-air. Dumbledore was panicking, and a majority of the foreign students were quickly leaving the stands in fear that something would come back through. A few people even thought of the event as part of the third challenge. But Dumbledore knew better. 

_A portkey? But I thought Alastor had checked...the cup…_

"Oh Alastor!" Dumbledore called. "What is it Albus?"

* * *

Neither Harry nor Cedric ever came back that day. Their bodies never found, no struggle, nothing.

* * *

There was a funeral for both Harry and Cedric, because most of the wizarding world had believed that Voldemort's plan to revive himself and kill the boy-who-lived in one night had succeeded. Mostly everyone had believed this due to Barty Crouch's son's interrogation. Mostly that is. A few people at Hogwarts still believed him to be alive, but no one believed them. That is, until a similar event took place that 'took' the lives of Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory about 6 months later.

"Mudblood!"

"Bastard!"

"Sod off, will ya!"

Usual exchanges were taking place between the Gryffindors, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy, with the witness of Cho Chang.

"That does it! I'm getting out of here…"  
_Wonder what time it is…_

"Come back here and fight!"

"Portus!"

"Tempus…"

"Reducto!"

The portus smashed into the tempus spell, which created a large explosion, but the end result with the reducto made the catastrophe quite glamorous. And in an instant, the 7 people that were standing in the main entrance to Hogwarts were gone.

* * *

Harry had been inside the portkey's 'tunnel' for almost 2 days now. Hunger had hit a while back, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

_Merlin…is anyone out there…?_

And as if to answer his prayers, a small white slit appeared about 12 meters in front of him.

"IS THE HARNESS ON?" A figure through the portal had yelled. A faint sound was heard, _probably a response_ thought Harry. "LOWER ME IN!"

A humanoid figure came through the portal, and hesitated at the fact that it could stand. The figure, clad with something that Harry thought looked like one of the space suits from Dudley's old TV shows, looked straight ahead at Harry. It reached up and took its helmet off.

"It's been years Harry…"

"It's been days for me Ginny." Harry looked at the fiery colored hair and knew instantly who it was.

"WELL?" Somebody yelled through the portal.

"I'm clear Neville. And you're never gonna guess who I found in here." Ginny responded. "C'mon Harry, lets go."

And with that, Harry and Ginny left the portkey's 'tunnel.'

* * *

"So, was it interesting?" Neville asked Ginny.

"Ask Harry here." Ginny stepped aside to show Harry to Neville.

"…Harry? Is that really you? But…you were thought to be dead!" Neville started to pale a bit as he noticed his old roommate come out of the portal.

"And I thought you were a pureblood who didn't know a lot about space." Harry gazed upon Neville and looked over his suit. It didn't look anything like a normal space suit. It was a jumpsuit with what seemed to be a scuba tank and a bubblehead charm for a helmet.

"We...adapted. Now lets get back to the ship before everyone gets suspicious about what is taking us so long." Ginny told the boys.

Harry looked around the area while they walked back towards the ship that Ginny and Neville had obtained by some unknown means. It wasn't to lush, just grass, but what struck Harry as odd was the sky. There was no sun, moon, or stars for that matter, yet he could see perfectly at the surroundings like it was daytime.

"Hey…uh…where are we?" Harry asked curiously.

"Planet XI45 of quadrant AP4. It was an unknown planet before." Ginny stated.

"Right then. Just how far into the future are we anyway?" Harry said sarcastically. Ginny stopped walking, shook her head, then started to walk again.

"Too far. Earth is…well…barren. No sign of life, but there is dark magic reeking all over the place. Unfortunately, its one of the few planets we have come across with magic though…" Ginny replied."

"What do you mean by planets with magic?" Harry was genuinely confused now.

"Well, all planets have a core. This core operates differently on each planet. On Earth, the core also creates magic. There are those who have adapted to the lack of magic, but they are rare. Nebby is one of the planets that has a magic core. This planet does too." Neville answered Harry's question.

"Well, there is more to it, but we'll let Hermione explain the rest on the ship.

_Can this get any more confusing?_ Harry thought.

* * *

It was a sight to behold. A beat up, thoroughly scratched ship that looked like it was about to collapse if a piece of straw even thought about touching it. _But I guess it works…_

If the ship had been taken care of before, it might of looked okay to ride in. It would have been a shiny, sleek looking cylinder powered by 4 massive engines in the rear. It was when Harry noticed the engines that something looked odd.

"What is connecting those smaller…er…cylinders to the ship itself?" _How does this thing WORK?_

"Invisibility generators. A mix of biological weaponry and inorganic…stuff. Ask Draco and Ron about those if you want, but its all too confusing." Neville told Harry.

"…Malfoy? He's here to?" Things were just getting worse and worse…

"Yep. It was him who cast the portus part that got us here after all. We weren't gonna let him off the hook." Ginny smiled and then took something out of one of the pouches on her suit.

"Let's get inside. This place is starting to creep me out." And with that, a platform came down from the bottom of the ship to let the three friends climb aboard.


End file.
